Ghost Patrol
Ghost Patrol is the 8th episode of Season 3. Plot Character Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Smith * Becky Smith Recurring Characters * Chris Carty Transcript Super Humans (In Becky’s Bedroom) Becky: ''(Shaking) Ugh! ''(Screams) (Karrie runs in the room) Karrie: '''Becky! Are you okay? '''Becky: ''(Mumbling) No '''Karrie: '''Becky, you are going to have to speak. '''Becky: '''No, Help me. '''Karrie: '''I know that this is going to hurt but I’m sorry! ''(Karrie uses her electricity manipulation to electrocute Becky) Becky: 'WHAT THE HECK! What was that for? '''Karrie: '''You were having some sort of attack. '''Becky: '''Attack? ''(State alarm sirens go off) 'Karrie: '''Is this a tornado alarm? '''Becky: '''It is! GET IN THE BASEMENT! '''Haley: '''What’s going on? '''Becky: '''We’re in a tornado warning. '''Karrie: '''Wait why is the tornado staying in one place? '''Becky: '''I have no idea! No time to play though! '''Karrie: '''Wait! The tornado is going away. '''Haley: '''My thinking brain hurts! '''Karrie: '''Becky! We need to talk! '''Becky: '''About what? '''Karrie: '''A family emergency. ''(In the basement) 'Karrie: '''Becky, you know both mom and dad were super humans. '''Becky: '''Yeah, your point? '''Karrie: '''Maybe that was one of your powers. '''Becky: '''I don’t get powers like you guys. I’m not like you guys. '''Karrie: '''What if you are? '''Becky: '''I don’t know, but I know that I’m not! '''Karrie: '''We might have to talk with Mateo. ''(In front of Mateo’s house) 'Karrie: '''Okay, we’ll ask him if you are getting your powers. ''(The front door of Mateo’s house opens and Mateo and Chris walk out slow) 'Mateo: '''Hello ladies! Loving the new ghost patrol suits. '''Chris: '''I made them. '''Karrie: '''There alright. But we have to ask you a question. '''Mateo: '''Actually I have a question for you also. '''Karrie: '''Mine is… '''Mateo: '''Okay so how did you get home yesterday? '''Karrie: '''Well… ''(In flashback) 'Karrie: '''Dad! I’ll miss you. ''(Karrie opens her hatch to the basement) 'Karrie: '''Becky! Are you okay? ''(End of flashback) 'Mateo: '''Oh, that’s simple. '''Karrie: '''Anyways there was tornado in front of our house not moving at all. I think someone else is a super human. I think it’s Becky. '''Mateo: '''It could be… okay well if she creates tornados it’s called Tornado Creation so all she has to do is… ''(Kimberly flies in) 'Kimberly: '''Think about a small or big tornado and where it is going. '''Becky: '''Fine, I’ll try to do that. ''(Becky thinks of a small tornado heading toward Karrie) '''Karrie: ''(Being in the middle of a small tornado) Whoa! That’s amazing. '''Chris: '''Congrats on your powers! '''Becky: '''WHAT! I am a super human! '''Chris: '''Yup! Which makes it harder to get rid of you all! ''(Creates an energy blast) 'Mateo: '''Chris! You’ve been the MOLE! '''Chris: '''Yeah and with Harwell and Ken out of the picture this is the best time to get rid of you. '''Mateo: '''You’re not touching any of my friends! '''Chris: '''I won’t not yet! I’ll get to your mom first! '''Mateo: '''We’ll see about that! ''(Creates energy blast) '''Chris: '''Let the takedown begin!